Prank! Haru style
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Now that Tohru is with Haru, and all seems to be going well, what happens when Kyo comes on the scene again? Will her baby live? Will the couple last? Find out in the last chapter of Prank! Sounds like a soap opera doesn't it? LOL
1. The Move

Haru's POV

_They make me sick! _Haru thought as he oserved Kyo and Tohru from his position. Kyo- like usual- was yelling at Tohru because she was nice to him, and his stupid pride got in the way. _Why can't he put aside his stupid pride and actually smile a lot more towards her, or say a simple "Thank you!" every now and then? He needs to recognize that she really cares about him, more than anyone else! Am I the only one who notices that?_ He watched as Kyo ran out of the house slamming the door. Haru ran closer to Tohru, trying to see how she took it. He saw her, huddling on the ground, crying.

_They make me crazy! Kyo is such a jerk to her! He needs to see that he can't take her for granted and boss her around all the time! He also needs to learn how to control his anger! Poor Yuki! He was very open with his love for her, but she made it clear that she only thought of him as a brother. _Seeing her sitting there crying on the ground like there's no tomorrow, made him very, very, angry, and he vowed to get back at Kyo and to make her feel better.

If Kyo can't treat her right, he doesn't deserve to have her! I'm going to try to steal her from him, or at least try to get him to admit his feelings!

Not many people knew that Haru liked Tohru. Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji were the only ones. _I'll have to make sure they won't mess me up. I won't let Yuki flirt with her anymore, and I won't let Shigure call her his wife or flower or anything else perverted that he does. Momiji won't be allowed to hold her hand or sleep over anymore. _Haru kept thinking to himself, and realized that if Momiji slept over, he could use that as an excuse, too. _Maybe I won't talk to Momiji. I'll stick to him more. After al,l he goes over her house so often, I will be able to spend more time with her._

Then he thought about how this would come across to Rin. _I'll show her I'm completely over her! If I was just her "toy" and now that she's apparently "done" with me, I'll prove that she meant nothing to me! _He walked up to Tohru and knelt down next to her and looked into her face and saw tears running down her face, then...he laughed! She looked offended then asked why he was laughing.

"You silly girl. You don't need to cry over tripping." _I know she didn't trip, but I'll leave her to think otherwise. And if she wants to, she can correct me._

"You're right, Haru. I don't need to cry...at least not too much."

"Doesn't sound like you tripped anymore."

sigh

"I didn't. Kyo got mad at me. Again." She was holding her arms, looking as if she was going to cry again.

"Why not try doing something else until he calms down. You should probably relax, too. He doesn't always mean what he says."

"You're right." She smiled.

"I do though." She looked thoroughly confused. "Mean what I say. I think you need to laugh. Let's do something in the backyard." They walked to the empty backyard, then Haru faced her and walked closer until their faces were inches apart. Tohru looked very flustered. Then Haru smiled and hugged her. POOF A black and white cow was where Haru used to be. "Get on."

"What?!" She was still red. "I'm too heavy!"

"Nonsense! Get on!" She got on his back reluctantly but when she was on, Haru shouted "Rodeo!" and started running, trying to buck her off. He wasn't trying too hard, though, because he was afraid of hurting her.

At first, Tohru wasn't sure how to react. _What's he doing?_ After a couple seconds, she started laughing as he would "buck" every few seconds. "Haru! Don't tax yourself too much, okay?" She pleaded inbetween laughter.

"All right." He took her around the yard, running as fast as her could. He slowed down some, so as ot to hurt her or cause her to be injured. All too soon, the fun time ended because Haru changed back into his human form, causeing Tohru to fall on a very naked Haru!

This was the scene Kyo came upon. He was deep in thought, berating himself for how he had treated Tohru. _Why am I always such a jerk?_ He remembered how sweet and angelic her face looked as she told him that she was going to the store to get him some more milk. "What!?" he had shouted at her. "You're not supposed to be running around for special, one-item trips! Go when you need a lot of groceries! You don't need to be running back and forth from here to the grocery store! You make me so angry some times!" he yelled at her a little too loudly. _I probably could have lowered my voice instead of shouting that loud._ As he neared the house, he could hear laughter. _What's going on? _When he rounded the corner, he just stopped. Completely shocked, he stood still for about five seconds, then blinding rage filled him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" he demanded, eyes blazing with anger.

"Why, we're just having fun, Kyo-kun. Have you not heard of the word "fun" before?" Haru said, eyes dancing. Tohru got off and blushed, still oblivious to the fact that Haru was naked.

"And you! Don't you know that anyone could happen to walk by? ANYONE!" He pointed an accusing finger at Haru. "You should know better than to change like that, especially in the yard!"

"Gosh, Kyo! Lay off a little, will you?" Haru said.

"No! You two were-were messing around out in the yard, not giving a darn to anyone or anything else!" He stopped. Recognition dawned on him, or at least how he thought it was. "I get it!" He laughed. "If you want to be alone, why don't you go inside?" he said, then went to turn to go inside, but stopped. He came to stand in front of Tohru. _If you like Haru that much, why didn't you just say anything? _"Sorry. Didn't mean to interupt you fun!" He stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Tohru turnded around and faced Haru and asked, "What did you guys mean when you emphasized fun?" "Eep!" When she turned around, she spotted a naked Haru. "Sorry!" _Oh my goodness! Wow! He has some muscles!_

"What are you sorry about?" He came up behind her, put his hands on her hips, and brought his face beside hers. He lightly kissed her cheek.

"Eh!" She was startled and turned around. Haru caught her wrists above her head, then smiled.

* * *

Cliffie!

Stay tuned for the next chapter! We'll be good.

CelticDragonQueens  
(Yes, this is written by both of us!)


	2. The Chaos

Haru caught her wrists above her head and smiled. _I've got you now!_ Just when he was about to lean down to kiss her, he felt something slithering up his leg. "Ayame!" he shouted. _Figures! If it's not Kyo, then it's someone just as equally annoying!_ "What are you doing with your filthy hand an my precious Tohru?!" Ayame demanded.

"She's not "your precious" anything!" Haru shouted back. He opened the door, threw Ayame into the house, and slammed it shut. He turned back to where Tohru was suposed to be, but she wasn't! _Just my luck!_

Tohru had run behind a tree to get away and think. _Oh wow._ Her hands were covering her mouth. _What just happened? Haru looked like he was going too kiss me! Why? _

In the house, Ayame was dialing Hatori's phone number as quickly as he could.

"Ha-san!! You won't belive what just happened!"

"If it has to do with Yuki saying something or with Kyo doing something, I will hang up." He said rather dryly.

"But, Haaaa-saaaan! It's about Hatsuharuuuuuuu-kuuuuun and Tohruuuuuuu-chaaaaan!" He didn't notice it, but Shigure just happened to walk in, and he spit out the coffee he was going to swallow.

"WHAT!!!!" he yelled into the phone. "WHAT THE HECK IS HE UP TO!"

"He was making a move on her! He was naked and came up and pressed himself against her back! He even nuzzled her neck and gave her a love bite!"

"Who are you talking to, telling them all about Haru-kun's romance?" Shigure asked Ayame.

"Shigure! It's only Ha-san!" Ayame said happily.

"And he's actually listening?! Amazing!" Shigure replied.

"Ayame! Are you still there?" Hatori demanded.

"Oh, yes! Haru-kun then proceeded to rub his hands up her middle and then-" He was interrupted by the door slamming shut. It was Haru! And by the look on his face, he heard every single word that he had just said.

"WHAT did you just say?" Asked a very ticked off Haru, leaving a fist imprint in the wall. He then proceeded to destroy some more of the walls, all the while Shigure was yelling "My house! You're destroying my house! Hatsuharu Sohma, you better be prepared to pay for all the damage you're doing to my precious house!" Everyone forgot about Hatori being on the phone, able to hear everything that is going on! "I think I need to come over there!" Hatori said, hanging up the phone. Haru stormed towards Ayame, intent on strangling him. Ayame started to back away, hoping to avoid fighting him, knowing that it was losing battle.

Upstairs, Kyo heard all the racket, and still upset about finding Tohru and Haru together, decided to go downstairs to relieve some tension.

Tohru, also disturbed by the racket, opened the door, and stood there, too shocked to move. It was at that time that Kyo came flying down the stairs and flew right into Tohru, sending her flying across the room, landing in a heap in the middle of it all, unconcious. Kyo ran after her, running into Black Haru, who thought Kyo was charging him. He punched Kyo in the gut, causing Kyo to get even more angry, and punch him back. As Kyo and Haru were fighting, Shigure ran towards Tohru, scooping her up into his arms. He pushed the hair out of her face, gently caressing her cheek. Just then, the door slammed open (again), and an angry Hatori marched in. "WHAT IS EVERYONE'S PROBLEM!" he yelled, causing everyone to stop and settle down a little. He looked around the room, and his eyes zoomed in on Shigure and Tohru. "And just what do you think you are doing to Tohru, you sick, perverted freak?"

* * *

A.N.  
We decided to make shorter chapters in order to keep "the lions" away, and if you all who are reading this want to wait a little longer, we will make the chapters longer. Whichever way you prefer, we will be happy to oblige! But you need to tell us so we know what you guys want!

CelticDragonQueens


	3. The Fun

"Shigure! I repeat: What in the world are you doing to Tohru?"

Suddenly all eyes were on him, and the look on Hatori, Kyo, and Haru's faces was so venomous that he actually shuddered. "I-I'm not doing anything to my little flower!" He laughed. "What in the world gave you that idea?" He stood up. "I would _never_ defile her no matter what!"

They all gave him a look that said, "We know you, Shigure. You're a perverted freak!" Kyo and Haru both took a step toward him, glaring at him the way a murderer looks at his prey, and Kyo said, "Drop her, Shigure!" so murderously that Shigure actually blanched.

Taking the command literally, he dropped her. Kyo and Haru both rushed towards her, each one grabbing a part of her body, trying to cushion her fall. Unfortunately, they both changed into their zodiac forms, and Kyo was trapped under her. Haru was fine on the other side of her.

When Tohru woke up, she heard a "poof" and rolled over and was very surprised to feel something in between her legs and under her body. _What is this?_ But it wasn't what was under her, but who was under her! She pressed her thighs together and was surprised to hear a groan. She put her hands down, and was shocked to feel something rock hard instead of soft like the carpet. She moved her hands up to find out what it was, afraid to open her eyes, and when she reached Kyo's face, she realized that it was a person! _Oh no! Who is it? Please, please don't let it be Kyo-kun! I will be forever emarrassed in front of him! Plus, I will never live this down. He is so warm too...  
_

"Hey Tohru!! What are you trying to do? Give Kyo a hard on? You're going to kill the poor man! He's probably hard as a rock the way your squeezing your thighs together! Sniff...My Tohru is growing up." Shigure said. This is the remark that Yuki heard as he entered the room.

"What is going on?" Yuki asked, wanting to know why Tohru was on a naked Kyo.

"Ah!?" Tohru opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting on a naked, hard, hot and blushing Kyo. "AHHH!!"

_Great! Just what I needed! Shigure filling her head with perverted crap like that! Just great! _Kyo thought. _Well, I do feel kind of hard...wait! Stop! This it Tohru we're talking about! She doesn't even know she's doing anything! I think I'm coming...crap! Why me? An innocent Tohru!_

"Poor Kyo. He looks to be in pain." Yuki said, observing the situation.

"Yes, but it's an erotic pain I would guess because of the groaning." Haru said.

"His facial expression looks like a mixture of pleasure and agony." Shigure said. "Poor guy."

"Poor Tohru! He's such a big monster! She looks like she's in heaven, though, with the way her eyes are closed!" Ayame said.

_Those idiots! She's probable scared! _Kyo thought. _I have to end this!_ "Uh...Tohru? Can you...um...get off of me?"

"Kyo-kun! I-I'm s-so-sorry!" She scrambled to get off him, and as she got up, her knee connected with his groin. When he yelled, she was startled and fell off of him. She turned around to see him on his side, huddled in a ball. "Kyo-kun! Wh-what happened? Are y-you all r-right?"

"Y-yes! Don't...gasp...touch...gasp...me!" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

* * *

(In the background) 

Ayame and Shigure roared out with laughter.

"That's what he gets for putting the moves on _our_ Tohru!"

"But dear Ayame, it was Tohru who first made the move!" Shigure said.

"Well, he still deserved it! After all, he _is_ an innocent!" Haru said.

"Very true." Shigure replied.

Hatori just groaned. (that's going to hurt him real bad in the morning...in reality about a few minutes..)

* * *

(Back to our poor Kyo!) 

After taking deep, clensing breaths, Kyo attempted to sit up. He winced as he moved, not yet quite recovered from the cruel blow Tohru delt him. _I never want to feel that kind of pain ever again! _Kyo thought. "Tohru, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, but are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tohru said, blushing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Glad to know that you're okay. If you all will excuse me, I think that I will go outside for a little bit and relieve myself."

Haru snorted.

All eyes were on him as he left the room, slightly limping on his way out the door.

"Excuse me, too. I want to go "make sure" the "poor guy's" "okay" after what just happened." Haru said, and went to go find Kyo.

* * *

Outside, Kyo was still naked because he forgot to grab his clothes, and he was by a tree looking down at his whole body and saw that it was red and it really hurt! When the wind blew, he sighed in releif. 

What he didn't know was that Tohru had followed him outside. She was sitting on the side of the house because she didn't want them to know that she was watching them. _I_ _am so confused right now. Why would Kyo act like that around me? What did I do? Oh! I have to find out what is going on!_

Haru came up to Kyo and commented. "That must have been fun for you, Kyo-kun." Kyo glared. "Here." He threw Kyo his jacket and his pants that were left inside. As Kyo was making a huge fuss about wearing the 'stupid' cow's caot, they both missed that Tohru was moving closer so that she could hear them better...

They had both sat down and Kyo was the first to talk.

(Kyo is underlined and Tohru is is parentheses)

"What were you doing to Tohru earlier?"

"Why, I was letting nature take its course. If she hadn't been so sad about your anger issues, then I wouldn't have done anything."

"Oh yeah! You were practically raping her!"

"No...Maybe a few bucks up and down...A few front and back..."

"You sicko! You should know better!"

"She wasn't resisting me."

"I DON'T THINK SHE KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"Maybe, but that's to my advantage..." At this point Haru began to walk away.

_(What was that all about? And what did they mean by "buck"?)_

Kyo sat on the ground, fuming mad, and you could definitely see the anger waves eminating from his being. Tohru was tempted to come comfort him, but followed Haru instead, hoping for some answers...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED AFTER A SHORT "VOTING" CHAPTER!!!!! 


	4. results

Thank you all for voting!

Here are the results!

Bookworm2202-Haru/lemon

blairwitch- Haru/lemon

CaptaincarrotCactus-Haru/lemon

Dream Goddess 100000-Kyo/lemon

WolfieMoon-Haru/either

Lolerz-Haru

if-you-lie-Haru

inuyasha+kagome4eva554-Haru/both

aqua-Kyo

hinata41-Haru

Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend-Haru/either

XOiHeartMiloOX-Haru

Slayer-Enfiniti-Kyo/?

* * *

Thank you all so much for taking part in this vote! We are now working on the next chapter, which will be a lemon and it will be with Haru!

That won by a huge majority!

We were a little surprised.

(A little! Are you kidding me?)-Bubbly

So it will be a little while before we get the chapter out, but we will be as quick as we can!

See, ya!

CetlcDragonQueens-Bree and Bubbly


	5. The Fight

Sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time with this, and things were so busy. Sorry as well, for this chapter will not be the lemon. To much to make happen for all one chapter.

Hope you enjoy!-CelticQueen

* * *

Tohru had followed Haru, until he went into the bathroom, then she decided to fallow Kyo to his room; determined to find out what in the world he and Haru were talking about. When she was outside his door, she stopped because she heard him mumbling. 

"Why does she do that to me? I know she doesn't mean it, but…"

Tohru was confused. So she decided to barge in and ask him what he meant.

"Kyo!"

She wished she knocked.

Kyo was sitting on the floor, spread eagle with only his jeans on. Which, by the way, were unzipped. And his shirt was off.

"S-sorry…" Tohru mumbled and turned around.

"That's alright... Uh, you can turn around now." She turned around and saw that his shirt was still off, but his jeans were fixed. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes…first, I want to know what I do to you."

"You heard?"

"I heard"

"It's just, every time I try to do anything, I end up getting hurt..."

He lost his patience.

"Forget it! You're just too clueless."

"Well, if you were to explain to me what is going on, I might not be causing you any trouble!"

Kyo was so fed up with waiting, and hiding his feelings, so, he did something stupid.

"The reason you hurt me is, I like you and I try to show you, but every time it falls into a blind eye or deaf ear. Or that stupid Shigure messes everything up."

_Really…Kyo likes me…!!!_

She was about to respond, but he came close and grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"I won't let you go this time, you're in my territory."

He kissed her roughly and she was shocked. So shocked that she tried to scream, but it was muffled by Kyo's mouth, catching whatever sound she tried to make.

"What? Don't want me?" His eyes were cats eyes and he trapped her against the wall and kissed her again. Tohru was scared. She thought she liked Kyo, but if this is how he acted, she didn't know if she wanted to be with him. He went down her neck, enjoying the feel of her, not realizing that she didn't want this. "I can teach you to want me...to _beg_ for me!"

"K-kyo! If you don't stop..."

"WHAT! If I don't stop what!" He shoved her against the wall. A bit harder than he meant to...

SLAM! Haru banged open the door. Apparently, he had gone black...

**"What the heck do you think you are doing to Tohru?" **he shouted from the doorway.

"Don't butt in, stupid ox!" Kyo shouted right back at him.

"You're hurting her!" He grabbed her arm, and shoved her out of the room. He marched straight over to Kyo and shoved him against the wall, where Kyo had previously had Tohru. Tohru was watching from the hall. She started to cry a little.

"Do you like being helpless?"

"SHUT UP!"

Haru then punched Kyo in the gut. Hearing his groan of pain, Tohru jumped up to her feet. _What's going on? Why are they fighting? Should I try to stop them? _She walked back to the doorway, and what she saw next frightened her.

Kyo had doubled over from the force of Haru's blow. He stood up, looked at Haru, and punched him back. In the face. Haru stumbled back and held a hand up to his nose, feeling hot liquid run over his fingers.

"I'll get you back for this stupid cat!"

Haru lunged for Kyo, knocking him to the floor, and started to pummel him with his fists. Punch after punch, from both young men on the floor. Both had now black and blue eyes, bloody noses, and bruises galore.

Tohru, her hands fisted against her mouth, choked back a sob.

_I have to stop them somehow!_

She could only think if one thing: a hug! She tan towards Haru, and embraced him, causing him instantly to go POOF! Poor Kyo could not handle Haru's weight and tried to roll him off him, but did not prevail.

"Geese! How much do you weigh stupid Cow!?"

Haru kicked Kyo in the side. Ready to fight, even though he was still a cow.

Tohru unable to handle any more, fisted her hands and placed them on her hips.

":Kyo Sohma! Leave Haru alone! Grow up and learn how to get along with people and to stop being so self-absorbed!"

"I guess this ends our fight." Haru had transformed and looked at Kyo. "Don't you agree?" He winced, and Tohru saw that he had some bad cuts on him.

_I didn't realize that Kyo had claws in his human form too!_

Tohru grabbed Haru's hand and pulled him out of Kyo's room, slammed the door in Kyo's face, and then she pulled him into her room.

"Sit down and I'll get some stuff to treat you." She bowed her head when she talked to him, then she ran out the door to get a kit. She opened the door quickly and threw in his pants really quickly. He laughed at her innocence.

She came back in a few minutes later and saw him washing himself in the bathroom. She sighed a sigh of relief. It looked like most of the blood on him was Kyo's not his.

"You! Get back in my room! I'm going to help you since you helped me!"

He did as she said. She tended to him and bandaged all that needed to be done. It looked worse than it was.

"Haru…Why did Kyo…"

"Why did he practically attack you? Well, do you want my opinion, or the truth?"

She thought for a minute then said, "Both." _Do I really want to hear this?_

"Kyo probably liked you so much that he fell in love." He wondered if he should continue. Tohru looked so happy. "But, He thought it was one sided. Do you know what happens to one sided love?"

"No"

"In a way, it becomes an obsession. He only thought about you and eventually he wanted you."

"Why didn't he just ask for me then?" He stared at he dumbfounded. "Tohru, do you understand what that means?"

"Uh-huh. He wanted to be my boyfriend."

"Not quite…"

"?"

"He basically wanted to get in your pants."

"What does that mean?"

"How can you not understand that?! What in the world do you and your friends talk about?"

"Hana and Uo cover my ears when they talk about bad things and we only talk about each other in good polite ways. Except for Uo…"

"I see." There was a little pause between them before Tohru spoke up again.

"Can you tell me?" She said it with so much hesitancy in her voice.

"No. But I can show you."


	6. The Curse

I am truly very sorry about the long wait for this chapter. The person who was writing this with me got her own acount, so that was one reason it took so long to do this. I have my own computer now so the chapters should be coming quicker now!

I'll stop talking now

On with the story!

By the way, this chapter is a little more serious...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Flashback to chapter 5**

"No. But I can show you."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Do you mind?" Haru asked.

"N-no. I trust you."

He closed her door and came closer. He pushed her lightly against the wall, and took her head into his hands. She tilted her head up to look at him, and he leaned in to close the space between them. He kissed her gently, enjoying her soft lips and smooth face. He felt her begin to smile.

She had just had her first kiss with Kyo a few minutes ago, but it felt nothing like this. _This is how a kiss should feel_. She thought.

He pulled away from her and looked at her. _She's so innocent. Do I want to do something like that to her just yet? Rin and I didn't get that far, and we dated for months. I'll let her decide._

Her tangled his hands in her hair, and pulled her in for another kiss. His mouth began to travel down her neck. He felt her tense up a little, but he still continued.

She was so nervous. _No one has ever done anything like this before. It feels so good._ Haru lightly bit her neck, then he kissed it and did it over again. He slid his hand up her shirt to continue, but she jumped and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. That just startled me. Ummm Haru? Are you going to try to have sex with me?"

_So, she caught the drift._

"You make it sound like it's horrible."

"No! No…It's just that um I want to do it with someone I love, and someone that loves me."

"So are you saying that you still love Kyo?"

"No. I don't. After what he did, I don't even want to stay in this house."

"Hatori will most likely let you stay with us."

"Akito won't let me be in the main house!"

"True. Tohru, I…I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, because I love you."

As Haru said this, he looked at Tohru, and she started to cry. _What did I do know? Stupid cow!_

"Haru, thank you. Why though." She rubbed her eyes. "Why would you love me?"

"Because of all that you do for everyone. You give us Sohmas someone to trust, and to look to when we feel lonely, and sad. You give us a reason to want to live."

She looked happy hearing him say that.

"I am glad that I can repay all of your family for what they have done for me."

He smiled.

"Tohru, I will make you fall in love with me…somehow."

"You might have an easier time than you think…"

* * *

Over the next few months, every time Momiji came over, Haru was with him. Haru always paid extra special attention to her. Yuki saw how Tohru became afraid of Kyo so he took care to keep him away from her. Eventually Shigure went to Akito and convinced her to let Kyo live with Kazuma once again. Kyo was not happy about that, but he dealt with it. Life in the Sohma house had calmed down in its own way. 

"Tohru is looking so happy wouldn't you say so Haa-san?"

"There has most definitely been a difference in her attitude since Kyo has left; and since Haru has become closer… I'm happy for her. …Uh, Shigure, You should probably stop Momiji now…"

"Eh?"

The novelist turned in his chair and saw that Momiji was running around on a sugar high.

"I don't want to! You do it."

Hatori stood up and went over to the rabbit, and picked him up.

"HI HARI!!!"

"Who fed him sugar?" There was distinct irritation in his voice.

"Sorry Hatori, that was my bad." Remarked Haru. "I wanted to see what would happen if I gave him 3 bags of sugar stars…"

"Oh he is fine Hatori-san." Tohru spoke up from the other end of the table, next to Haru of course.

A whole bunch of Sohmas had been invited by Tohru for a group dinner. Momiji was there along with Hiro and Kisa and Haru and Hatori. Ritsu was there ealier, but had to leave because she (excuse me) I mean _he _felt too guilty and left before he inconvenienced anybody. Hiro and Kisa were leaving right as Momiji went crazy, so it was just Hatori, Tohru, Haru, and Shigure…

"Hatori, We'll take Momiji home and you can stay with Sensei for a while. That is if Tohru doesn't mind…"

"I'd like to go with you Haru-kun!"

"That's fine with me Haru. Shigure and I need to talk for a good while, so take your time."

Haru smirked. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

After they dropped Momiji off at his house Haru asked Tohru if she would like to play catch in the dark. 

"Can you do that?"

"That's the most fun time to play it. Especially if you play it with a baseball." He had an evil grin on his face.

"I'd like to try."

"Let's go!"

When they got to the park, the moon was full so they could see, but it was still hard to see clearly. They were tossing the ball around for a short while when right after Haru threw the ball, he tripped on a small hole. Tohru didn't see the fall, so she threw the ball back, but saw it land. She went over to pick it up and she tripped on Haru's leg. She fell on him, but she braced herself with her arms so she and he were not hugging. She looked in his face and saw that he was amused.  
"So you want to jump me now?"

"I didn't jump." She looked confused.

"That's not what I meant."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips hoping for a good reaction. She responded by kissing him back. That surprised Haru, but he quickly recovered. He decided to see if he could push his luck today, so his tongue lightly touched her lips. She pulled back and looked him in the face.

"I want to do that someplace warmer and comfier and alone with you…in a house…or…room." She was blushing furiously.

"So do you want to come over to Hatori's and my house? You know he won't be there."

"I think I do. I trust you, and I want to get closer to you, because…I know now that I love you Haru."

At that moment, Haru felt something inside him snap. He didn't know what it was, but he immediately started crying. In seconds, he had tears running down his face.

"Haru! What's wrong! Are you okay!?" Tohru started freaking out and in a response; she came over and hugged him. He hugged her back and started sobbing. He clutched her as if she would disappear. She started soothing him, running her hand over his head in a calming manner. Just as suddenly as the crying started, he stopped. The tear stains were still on his face.

"Haru, what happened?"

His voice sounded shaky. "I…I think my curse just broke."

* * *

"So Kureno, I lost my Ox as well. Who else will leave me?" 

"I won't Akito. I promise…" Kureno wasn't as sure as he sounded. The Ox was free. Lucky him.

* * *

"Hatori, did you feel that?" 

"Yes. He's free. I envy him."

"We both do Haa-san. We both do."

"Shigure."

"Hm?"

"I'll leave them alone for tonight. Do you have another room for me to stay in?"

"Of course Haa-san."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Did it break?" 

"We're hugging aren't we?"

"It broke! You're free! How?"

"When you said that you loved me; that was when I felt something snap. I FEEL FREE!! WAHOO!!!!" Haru was shouting at the top of his lungs and he had a smile a mile wide on his face. Tohru ran over and hugged him and he hugged he back. So hard, that she whispered in his ear that he was choking her.

"Let's go to my house."

"No. Let's go to your room."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm going to be." He grabbed her hand, and they went back to Haru's room where she started shaking.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified." Even though she said that, she put her hands on Haru's chest and kissed him.

* * *

Whew! That was a lot. 

I know that is not how the curse is broken, so don't get on my case about that please!

Tell me how much you enjoyed that…Or how much you hated that. I look forward to your reviews!

Noroi


	7. The Night

Enjoy

**Chapter 7**

He responded by pulling her into his arms and kissed her harder. She gave him all she had. As the couple kissed, time flew by. His tongue touched her mouth and she opened shyly for him. He loved the way she tasted! To him, she was like nothing else. He forgot all about Rin and she forgot everything else except him. He gently led her to the bed and laid her down slowly. She once again started to get nervous.

"Tohru, will you be all right? With this whole thing I mean."

"I'm not too sure, but I want to be with you and only you."

He smiled, and his body and hers took over.

As he kissed her again, she let herself go over to the feeling that was taking over. He moved to kiss her neck and she just sighed. He was making a trail up and down her neck and then he kissed her mouth again. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hands traveled down her back and lifted up her shirt. Her hands immediately went to cover herself up. He grabbed them and

"You are beautiful. Trust me."

She did trust him. And this is why later on in the night, she and he made perfect love. They became one.

* * *

Haru was the first to wake up. He saw _his_ Tohru next to him. She was sleeping so peacefully. She made a cute noise and rolled over on to him. He stroked her hair and remembered how innocent she was last night. As Haru kissed her forehead, she woke up.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning Haru-kun."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and smiled. Her head resting on his chest. They lay like that for some time, when suddenly, she bolted up.

"Haru!"

"What?" He sounded startled.

"Haru, what if…what if I become pregnant?" He looked at her with a slightly troubled face. "I'm only in high school, and you are a grade lower."

"Well…we are almost out of high school. I mean you are a senior next year and I'll be a junior." She looked like she was starting to stress out. "But you are right. I can't have you bearing my child in high school. Especially because of your promise with your mom."

"But maybe it won't happen. Maybe I'm just over thinking it." She said this with slight hope.

"You're not over thinking anything. There is a great chance that it will happen." He said this with a smirk. She then proceeded to blush remembering what happened.

_They were both starting to breathe heavily. Haru ran his hand up her smooth slender legs along her inner thigh. He put his finger in her to see if she was ready. She was certainly ready and wet. He kissed her and rolled on top to position __himself__. She was shaking with anticipation, but she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down. He pushed himself into her, feeling how tight she was made him go slowly. She was in so much pain, it was heard in the noises she made, and the way she moved. Even through that, she was telling Haru 'more.' She wanted all of him. And Tohru got what she wanted. As he started to move and thrust, she matched his movements and as he came she felt herself losing control. Her body shuddered as she lost herself inside Haru. __Inside her love._

"What are we going to do?"

"We won't do anything until we know for sure if you are or are not pregnant."

They got dressed and started their day. They acted like newlyweds and Tohru made breakfast, and Haru did the dishes. They spent the morning very relaxed until someone came in the door.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter, I thought that you might like having it updated quicker than last time; so actually, I'm starting to run out of ideas. I have the main plot direction that I want to head into, but I need some more creative ideas, so if anyone has any, they will be appreciated and used.

Just let me know!

Noroi


	8. The Talk

**Thank you for the ideas that I got from some of you. I will let you know, that I will be using one persons idea in a way, because that will be a good way for the story to go. And still the offer still stands, if there is anything that anybody wants to see, just PM me and let me know, they will be considered and possibly used. **

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

At first Tohru looked like she wanted to run and hide, but as soon as she saw it was Hatori, she calmed down. 

"Good morning Tohru. Haru. Sleep well?" Of course there was the sarcasm that only Hatori could have.

"Just fine thanks. Now how about you? How well did you and Sensei sleep?" Haru had the evil look in his eye. His chin in his hands.

"Oh, I and Haa-san had too much fun to sleep last night. Didn't we?"

Hatori just glared at the dog and you could feel the anger emanating from him. "Just kidding! Please don't kill me…"

"I won't kill you, just castrate you." _Now_ Shigure looked like he would lay of the jokes.

"Tohru, Haru. If you two are in 'that' kind of relationship, just know that I want you both to be very careful of what could happen. Haru, you know about Akito, and I expect you to be responsible. Tohru, I want you to be responsible in the ways that you know how to be." She blushed. Haru nodded and told Hatori that they would take in mind what he had said.

The summer vacation went by so quickly and with so much activity, that Tohru never noticed her first missed period. The second time, she wrote it off as being late, but when the third never came…

"Haru…we need to talk."

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"I don't think so." Her face was all worried and tight. How she wished she would have realized this so much sooner, she should have noticed how often she had gotten sick, she should have noticed that she was eating differently… Haru just looked at her face and pulled her into a hug feeling a little worried.

"Whatever is wrong I'm sure we can fix it." He sounded skeptical despite himself. "But if it going to take a while, can we talk later? I have karate right now. Remember?" He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to prevent you from going." Her face dropped for a second but then she smiled brightly. "I'll be there when you are done ok?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, that will be great."

* * *

While Haru was in his class, Tohru sat outside of the dojo thinking to herself about how she would tell him and thinking of how he might take it. She never realized she started to talk out loud…. 

"Haru. I need to tell you that, I think I might be…. I might be….

No! Not like that……

Haru, there might be another you running around. NO! that's just stupid…..

Arg! I have no idea how to tell him this. Oh, well."

_What in the world! What is she saying to herself? She can't be in a relationship with…with _him_. No, it can't be that. She certainly looks beautiful. But….has she gained a little weight? It doesn't look like a lot, but she is looking a little rounder…_

_Maybe I should follow her. Make sure everything is ok with her. I mean, I haven't seen her in a long time. Yeah, no one will notice. I'll be safe. _

The person watching the scene looked on as Haru came out of the dojo, freshly showered and a little worn out, walk right up to Tohru and kiss her.

_They are together!! That idiot! That stupid girl! That stupid cow!! _

_I can't believe it! So, if they are together, then that might mean… I'm defiantly watching her now._

He looked on as Haru and Tohru walked home. Hand in hand.

* * *

When they got home, Tohru had to tell him. She had to tell him now. 

"Haru. Can you come here?" She said this from her room. He came up and sat on her bed. He looked a little worried.

"Hey, is everything ok? You don't look like you feel good. And you've been acting different. Are you all right?"

"Well, I don't know what you think is all right. But Haru." She grabbed his hand put it on her stomach. The part that was getting tighter and rounder. Do you feel anything different?" His eyes got a little bigger and realization came on his face.

"You…are you sure?" He was sounding a little freaked. Not the reaction she wanted.

"Well, I haven't had my period in a long time. I just didn't notice, and I have been eating more."

"Well, that could just be a coincidence right?" His voice almost cracked.

"No. What's wrong? When I mentioned this before, you weren't scared."

"Scared, why wouldn't I be scared? Huh?! I mean, I've never had a dad love me, I have never lead a good life. I have never been able to learn what a dad is! So why wouldn't I be scared of being a dad?" He had started to shout at her halfway through. She cringed.

"Well, do you think we should go see Hatori about this?" She thought it might be better for him to calm down before she said anything else about her baby.

"Yeah. Hatori would be a good idea." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to yell. I just got really scared. I will be here for you okay?" She smiled and looked so relieved. "Let's go see Hatori now. I need to be ready for major lecturing." She laughed.

* * *

**So, how was that? It makes me very happy to see how many people like this story. Well once again just let me know how things are going. Is there anything you don't like about this story? Is there something you love? Is there something you want changed? Just tel me in a review or PM. **

**Noroi **


	9. The Doctor

**CHAPTER 9 **

The two of them went to see Hatori at his office. On the way there, Haru was very deep in thought. Tohru looked at him from time to time and sometimes she thought she could almost see fear in his eyes. At one point in the walk, he made a half strangled noise. She herself was already freaking out about the thought of having a baby, and seeing Haru like this did not make her feel any better. She reached down and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry Haru." She whispered this. He sighed deeply.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" He was talking very quietly.

"Because…because you're sad. Because you might be mad. Because….I don't know, I'm just sorry we are in this mess." A couple tears started to run down her face.

"Tohru, don't take everything so hard right now. A lot is going through our heads. We need to calm down and think about everything. I need to have some time before I can say too much more. I'm sorry." They were now at Hatori's building. He pulled her into a hug.

"Tohru, I love you. Don't forget that." He then kissed her head. She hugged him tighter, then she wiped off her tears.

"Ok. Let's go see Hatori now. I'm ready."

They walked down a few corridors and past a few offices until they got to Hatori's.

Haru drew in a big breath, then knocked on the door.

"Come."

"Haru, I'm scared."

"I know. So am I."

They walked in together hand in hand.

Tohru spoke fisrt. "G-good afternoon Hatori. I hope we didn't disturb you."

"Hey."

Hatori looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"Good afternoon to both of you. What do you need?"

Tohru looked at Haru. He nodded and she then she looked Hatori in the eyes.

"We need your help. We….uh…we…"

"We think Tohru might be pregnant."

He looked at the two of them and saw Tohru's bright red face along with the clenched jaw from Haru. He just nodded.

"How long?"

Tohru composed herself and responded she could guess around three months. When Hatori smiled Haru looked at him funny.

"Do you think we are kidding!?! What do you think is so funny about the thought that there will be another Sohma for Akito to control?!? What the heck is wrong with you!!!?" Haru had gotten so angry that he turned black.

"Calm down Haru." Haru had reached over to punch Hatori, and he caught the fist. "No fighting with Tohru here."

Haru's face turned towards hers and saw the slight fear. "I'm sorry." He then sat down right on the floor. Still steaming with anger.

Hatori gave a sigh and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"I was smiling before because if she is that far along, I could show you the baby."

Tohru immediately looked at Haru. He went rigid, and then looked at her. Tohru spoke. "Hatori, are you serious? We can see our baby? Wow, it's scary to say that."

"Come, I'll get you ready. Oh, by the way, do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, don't get mad at me. I know it's been a loooong while, but my plan was to have this next part split on two. Because I'm not getting enough reviews for this. I really want to know what people are thinking about this story, and I need to know how many are actually interested. So the next part is written, but I need at least 10 for this chapter to post the next. (I wanted 20, but this is a kinda shorter chapter…) I'm not trying to be a snot, I just want to know because the interest seems to have gone down.

p.s.

Anybody can leave a review here, you don't have to have an account to leave one. I accept anonymous ones.


	10. The Fear

The couple walked home side by side. Tohru had a huge grin on her face and Haru was looking calm.

"You know, Hatori really did keep you in there for a long time didn't he? What did you guys talk about?"

"Well, we kinda had a guy to guy talk. Kind of like how …. Maybe a dad would to his kids…."

------------flashback-----------------------

_"Tohru, I want you to leave for a moment so I can talk to Haru. Ok? Go to my secretary and she can give you a video of the baby." _

_"Thank you very much! I'll wait for you in there ok Haru?" _

_"Sure." _

_Tohru walked out of the office and made sure to close the door gently behind her. _

_"Haru. Did you two plan this?" _

_"No." _

_"Did you two expect this?" _

_"..Yes….and no." Hatori looked at him, waiting for him to explain. "We knew afterwards that it was a possibility, but-" _

_"So, you didn't think about protection?" _

_"No sir." _

_"What do you want to do?" _

_"About what?" _

_"About this whole thing." _

_"I want…time." _

_"That's something I can't give you. I can give you advice. But even that is only to my own knowledge. No one can have all the answers, but I can help." _

_Haru just bent his head and buried it in his hands. _

_"I'm so frustrated! I don't know what to do. I want this baby. I want to be there for Tohru. I want to be a dad. But I'm scared. So very scared. I don't want this baby because I'm afraid to hurt it. I'm afraid to be responsible for their life. I don't want Tohru to give up her life. I don't want Tohru to start a family so young. And she's not even married!" _

_"So do you plan to marry her?" _

_"….I don't know. I want to, but I don't know if I am … allowed to." _

_"Akito will have no knowledge of this if anyone in the family can help it. I can do everything medical at the house so no one will hear of it through the hospital. And I can have me and one of my nurses deliver the baby. If that is what the two of you want. You need to make some strong choices right now. She needs you." _

_Haru still was hunched over. Stress was all over his face, but hearing that Akito would stay out of it, gave him some peace. "Hatori, what do you think I should do?" _

_"I can't answer that." _

_"I know, but do you think it would be smart to marry her?" _

_"Do you want to?" _

_"Yeah, yeah I want to." _

_"Well, what do you think would be best for her?" _

_"I will marry her. I will. But after High school. She promised her mom. I won't let her break that promise." _

----------------------------End flashback------------- (none of it was said to Tohru)

"So we just kind of talked and some stuff was brought up…and…yeah. That's it."

"Well, I'm glad everything went ok. I can't wait to show everyone or baby!!"

"Are you going to tell 'everyone'?"

Tohru paused for a minute. "Well, I'll tell some, and then it'll spread around."

"What are we planning on doing about school?"

"I plan on just taking all my classes the same."

Haru kinda stared at her. Not sure if she was joking or not. "Pregnant?"

"Yep!" She said this with a smile.

"You amaze me." He shook his head and then the couple walked back to the old house. The house that Yuki, and Shigure lived in.

**I only got nine reviews... but I did reach 90... so I figured that I would go ahead and let you all have the next one. I'm not sure how much longer I want the story going, but I think it might be wrapping up a little quicker than I thought.**

**Yeah. I know it was slightly short...but it's getting harder and harder to get motivated to write for this story...**


	11. The Video

When they got there, they saw that Shigure's editor was outside the door. She was once again contemplating suicide. So Haru decided to knock down his door, and drag her inside. Eventually the whole thing was smoothed over.

Shigure was watching Tohru very closely. He noticed that she looked extremely excited. Like she had a secret to tell.

"TOOOHHHRUUU!" Shigure decided to shout. But he stopped shouting when Haru glared at him…very dangerously…

"Yes Shigure?"

"What are you bothering her with?" Asked Yuki. "You should leave her alone. She came for a visit. No need to make her uncomfortable."

"Oh no Yuki! I'm fine, thank you. What is it Shigure?"

He had to make sure the two boys were fine before he continued. "I just noticed that you looked rather glowy today. Any reason why?"

She giggled.

"Actually, I wanted to show you guys a video! I just got it today. And it's not very long, but I think you guys will be very surprised.

Both Yuki and Shigure looked at Haru. Who just shrugged.

_What kind of video is she going to show? She never liked to watch t.v. too much. At least not before. _

Tohru sat everyone down on the couch and popped it the video. She was all smiles. Then she sat next to Haru.

…….

….

"T-Tohru….." This was Yuki.

Shigure just had his mouth open. He didn't say anything.

Haru spoke up, "Everyone," He pointed to the screen, "I would like you to meet Hatsuto. My son." His voice cracked.

"Our baby boy." Tohru wrapped her hand around Haru's.

While Yuki and Shigure were talking up a storm with Haru and Tohru and congratulating them; someone was outside their house. Watching and scheming.

_I don't believe it. I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! She got pregnant! With HIM. WITH HIM!!! Calm down. Calm down. I need to get rid of it. I want her. He can't have her. No not him. Darn it! I didn't want to confront her yet. I don't want to scare her. I just need to take care of this. I need to make sure that nothing goes wrong. She just needs to realize that she doesn't really like him. No…..she doesn't love him. She really doesn't want that baby. No one can love a stupid ox. So she should love someone else. Someone that can't be alone. Someone like me. When she's by herself, she should find a neat little surprise. Hehehe….. _

Haru and Tohru spent that night at Shigure's and during the night, they both agreed that he should get a job. To try to support them. She made sure to insist that he could not quit school. He was to finish school with her. She didn't want him to discontinue his education. Of course Haru agreed to find one that was going to work with that.

The next morning, Tohru woke up early to cook breakfast for everyone. Haru had decided that he would go try to look for a job after breakfast.

"Will you have much luck with it being a Sunday?"

"I'm not sure. But I should try to look before it gets too late. You know, I have to save up now, so we can buy him a racecar when he gets older." Haru glanced over at her to see her reaction. She was just smiling and she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't know Haru, what if he wants to raise cattle?" He just smirked.

Haru left after breakfast, and Tohru decided to go out to visit her mom's grave. While on her way there, she spaced out and took a wrong turn, which caused her to get lost. She frantically turned around one street and saw somebody. She walked a little closer, not really sure what to do. He stepped out to come towards her, and she saw a very familiar flash of hair. Very orange hair.

**The next chapter will be the last, so it will be a bit of time before it appears. No fear, I will not forget! lol**

**If any of you are in to Naruto, and like a more mature story, I reccomend my newest one, the One Girl One Promise. by far it's my best work. **

**Anyway, till next time!**


	12. The End

**Chapter 12 **

He walked right up to her.

"I heard you were having a baby." His voice had a chill to it.

"You heard correctly then. Kyo." She wasn't sure what to make of him standing in front of her. What did he want?

"Why?" He cocked his head as he talked to her. "Why him? And why a-" He made a disgusted face. "-a baby?"

"Because!" she shouted. "Because I love him! And our baby is proof of that love!"

"Wouldn't it be so much easier if there was no baby? I mean, then you could stop lying to yourself. Then you could love who you really want. Me." He reached out and touched her stomach. She stepped back.

"Don't touch me." She then started to back up slowly. "Why are you here?"

"I want to make sure that you stop lying to yourself. You need to rid yourself of that baby you know." Her eyes went wide.

"No! He is my son! I don't know what he has to do with you!" She hit the wall. _Crap._ "Get away!" Kyo reached out and ran his hand over her stomach again.

"I wonder how hard I'd have to hit it?" He had a dazed look in his eyes. Tohru knew what he wanted to do. And she knew she needed to get out! The only way she could think of was to hug Kyo. The thought disgusted her. As predicted, he turned into a cat and she ran. She tried to step over him, but he bit her. And scratched at her leg. Which caused her to stumble over him. He hissed at her as she got farther.

When Tohru got home hours later, she saw that Haru was not there yet. Sighing, she hoped he would come back soon. He was supposed to be. She drew up a bath for herself and got in. While in there, she kept thinking of Kyo, and what he tried to do. He had just tried to kill her son! She began to cry. Her bite and scratches were bleeding slightly. This is what Haru walked in on. Haru was startled. He had no idea what to make of it.

"Hey, Tohru. What happened?" He gestured at her leg. "How did you get that?" He looked a little beside himself.

"Well… I went out after you left, and I got lost." He interrupted her

"How did you get bit?"

"I ran into …. Kyo." Haru's face instantly went black. "Wait! Calm down. I stopped him."

"What did he try to do? Did he try to rape you?"

"No, he knew I was pregnant. It must have made him very upset. Instead of trying to do that, I think he was trying to kill out baby boy."

Tohru watched as pure hatred ran through Haru's face. She stood up and stepped out of the tub. She went and grabbed a towel. Haru looked at her. Realizing just how beautiful she was. She was just perfect. Perfect for him.

Later on, the two of them were deciding what the best plan of action would be. Haru had of course offered to 'hunt' him down and kill him. But Tohru knew what would be worse.

"How about…we tell Akito where he is. What if we set up that Akito can have Kyo. And then he'll never leave the 'room'.

"That would satisfy me."

"Let's do it."

The couple went to Shigure and Hatori, and even Ayame and Yuki. They asked them all for help in their plan. All of them agreed.

Shigure was the one who went to Akito. He talked to her and got her to shift her attention to Kyo. Just to make sure she didn't figure out it was for Haru and Tohru. Hatori planned it all out. He was the one who orchestrated everything and everyone. To make sure no one put anyone in danger. He also wanted to keep Haru out of harms way. He wanted him to stay on the sides in case anything went wrong, but Hatori did not want him in the main action. No matter how much Haru complained and got angry, Hatori wouldn't budge. Ayame looked and found Kyo. Mush to Kyo's annoyance. Yuki is the one who confronted him. His goal was to bring Kyo to the house unconscious and once and for all, beat the cat. The cat and rat fought. As expected, the rat beat the cat. Yuki carried him back to the compound and through the maze of the house until they came to the cat's special room. Hatori and Shigure were both there. Kyo was still out cold. They had left Tohru at home, to keep her away from Akito. The two older cousins put Kyo in his room, and locked it. They went back to the house and told the maids what to do to feed him and keep him alive. Shigure decided to go back to Akito to straighten some things out. Hatori went home with Haru back to see Tohru, and make sure everything was okay at home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Shigure, do I know have my disobedient cat?"

"Yes. He is now forever with you." She made a face. A very disgusted face.

"I hope he doesn't turn into the real cat. If he does, I might just put him out of his misery."

Shigure leaned over her and trapped her with his arms. "Just like you keep me in misery with Kureno around?"

"He's only with me until you come back."

"What if I don't?"

"You will."

With that statement, she leaned up and kissed Shigure. _You're right Akito. I can never leave you. I love you too much._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hatori and Haru and Tohru's house….

"Haru! How did everything go?" She had run into the room looking very flustered.

He spread out his arms and hugged her. "Everything went perfectly." He leaned very close to her ear to whisper to her, "be sure to thank Yuki. He's the one who fought Kyo. And put him in the room." He stood back straight up. And he went to their room.

She also straightened up and looked at Hatori and Yuki. "Welcome home! And thank you!" She then walked up to Yuki and started to give him a hug but stopped because she remembered that he still had his curse. But he didn't care. Yuki leaned in to finish her hug. He poofed into the little cute rat that he is, and all three of them chuckled.

Tohru walked up to their room to make sure Haru was okay, he looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Concern and love was on her face.

"I-I just… I feel cowardly." He had looked down at his lap.

"Why would you feel that!?" her voice went up an octave.

"Because I didn't do much to protect you and our son. I'm sorry." He stood up and walked over to his dresser.

"But Haru, I don't care if you aren't the one who fought him! Idon't care! And you know what?! I'm happy you didn't! Because then I knew that you would come back to me! I knew that I wouldn't have to worry whether or not you would come back. And help me raise our son. I'm very happy you didn't fight him." Her voice got quieter as she went on. "I just want you by my side Haru. That's all I want. You." She looked down at her hands. "I even begged Hatori to make sure you weren't going to get hurt." She had tears starting to form in her eyes.

_So that's why he wouldn't let me do anything._

Haru turned and walked to Tohru. He took one of his hands and wiped away her tears.

"I love you Tohru." He then bent down on one knee. He lifted his face and stared her straight in the eye. She had stopped tearing up, but the color was starting to rise in her face. "Will you marry me?" He pulled the other arm from his back and in his hand was a velvet box. She took it and opened it. Once again her eyes teared up, but this time it was of joy and love. The ring that was in there was perfect for Tohru. Just perfect.

"Of course." He stood up and pulled her into a hug. He was so happy.

"Congratulations." Came Hatori's voice from the hall. He was standing there looking quite pleased.

"Thank you Hatori." Haru was the first to reply. Tohru wiped her face with her hands then went over to him and showed Hatori her knew ring. He looked at it and lifted his face to smile at Haru.

"Nice ring."

Haru grinned. "Thanks!"

"Make sure Ayame doesn't plan anything."

"I won't let him." Tohru spoke up. Her face had a slight look of fear on it. "I wouldn't even want to think of what kind of dress I might wear then!"

"So Tohru, when do you want to get married?" Haru came and put his arm around her.

"How about after Hatsuto is born?"

"That works for me."

With that final statement Haru kissed his fiancé and the story ends.

**Now please no one ask me to write more. I'm sorry that I didn't go into the wedding or the kid, but I think this ending worked very well. I also wish to apologize that it took me so long to finish. I do hope that it was an ok story, and that no one got bored. Maybe some day when I have some free time. (What's that? Free time? Who's heard of that? Lol) I might write some more, but for the time being, I am finished. **

**Thank you for all who have chosen to read! I do hope you liked it! **

**Noroi **


End file.
